


Her Dragon, His Moon (Book Five)

by YunalescaSakura



Series: Her Dragon, His Moon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Swearing, Original Character(s), Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Voldemort is back, but the Wizarding World doesn't want to believe such a terrifying thought. Around every corner, the Minister of Magic is replacing the truth with his lie, using Sirius Black as a scapegoat, and calling both Harry and Dumbledore liars. He's even going so far as to forcibly place one of his own within the Hogwarts staff. Due to this new addition, Cynthia and many of her friends take matters into their own hands. But what other truths could come to light and how will they affect Cynthia in the end?





	1. Prologue

_Sambi,_

_Hiya. Sorry, I haven't written very much this summer, things have been extremely busy around here with the Ministry, Percy, and Harry's hearing, which he did walk out with all the charges dropped by the way. Guess I'll start with the lighter news, I somehow was made a prefect along with Draco. Shut up, I know your thinking something. I bet you've already heard but Val's going to be going to Hogwarts this year. What house do you think she's going to be in? My money's on Ravenclaw._

_Fred, George, and I have created a lot more Wizard Wheezes, for example, Extendable Ears, Puking Pastels, Skiving Snackboxes, even a Portable Swamp. That last one was all them, not really sure how they even came up with the idea. Ended up meeting a really big handful of new people. Nymphadora Tonks is one of them, she's also a cousin of Sirius. Oh, just so you know I would refrain from calling Tonks, Nymphadora. For some reason she hates it. She's also a Metamorphmagus, which are a witch or wizard with the ability to change their physical appearance at will rather than requiring a Polyjuice Potion or spell._

_It's really rare and somewhat similar to an Animagus. Okay, the other people I met. My Aunt Natalie, who I haven't seen since I was a baby, along with my cousins Harmony, Darian, and Julius. There's also Rohan and Brianna, who are Harmony and Darian's Fiancees. Anyway, remember how I told you I was gonna try to become an Animagus, well I did it. As of last week, I became a fully registered three foot tall, six-foot-long black panther or Cougar with sapphire blue eyes. Not going to lie it's really strange being on four legs._

_Thankfully, Sirius has been giving me tips here and there when I need them. Oh, you should keep this in mind but Harry's been getting agitated more frequently. It seems as if you say one wrong thing to him and he'll just explode. I still know that the others are hiding something from me but I really haven't had the time or really want the knowledge of it. Anyway, I'm not sure how this year's gonna go and to be honest that frightens me a little bit. The only thing that we can do at the moment is hope that Fudge opens his eyes to the truth and prepare ourselves for the war that's on our doorstep. See you in a few weeks._

[Cyn](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453446704785/)

 


	2. Chapter One

A few weeks have gone by and I went from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to the Hogwarts's Express. After the prefect meeting which Hermione and Ron were at too, I ended up making my way around the train to say hello to everyone before I went and sat with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. I wasn't really listening to what they were talking about since I was reading The Quibbler out of curiosity more than anything. I raised an eyebrow at a few of the titles like Corruption in the Quidditch League: How the Tornados are taking control.

_'The hell?'_

 

**SECRETS OF THE ANCIENT RUNES REVEALED**

**SIRIUS BLACK: Villain or Victim?**

**SIRIUS: Black as he's painted?**

**Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?**

 

_For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent_

_Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has lead to the wildest, manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic, none of us has ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors._

_BUT DOES HE?_

_Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killing._

_“What people don't realize that Sirius Black is a false name,” says Mrs. Purkiss. “The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck in the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognized him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister of Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now.”_

 

I raised an eyebrow as the corner of my mouth turned upwards a little thought they quickly dropped as I continued reading.

 

_Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, denied that he had any plans to take over the running of the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts when he was elected Minister of Magic five years ago. Fudge has always insisted that he wants nothing more than to “cooperate peacefully” with the guardians of our gold._

_BUT DOES HE?_

_Sources close to the Minister have recently disclosed that Fudge's dearest ambition is to seize control of the goblin gold supplies and that he will not hesitate to use force if need be._

_“It wouldn't be the first time, either,” said a Minister insider. “Cornelius 'Goblin-crusher' Fudge, that's what his friends call him if you could hear when he thinks no one's listening, oh, he's always talking about the goblins he's done in; he's had them drowned, he's had them dropped off buildings, he's had them poisoned, he's had them cooked in pies...”_

 

_'What a load of rubbish.'_

“Can't believe you're actually reading that, Cia.” I smiled a little before I turned my attention to Draco. Over the summer, Draco and I had gotten a lot closer though I'm sure that's evident with the nickname. We ended up meeting in Diagon Alley a few times and much to my surprise, Mum and Dad had allowed me to spend a week at Malfoy Manor. I'll admit that Malfoy Manor was a big change for me since I had become more accustomed to the bright, happy, warm environment. It wasn't all that bad though since the manor reminded me a lot of the Slytherin common room. The only time that I didn't feel welcome at Malfoy Manor was when Lucius was around.

I was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was actually Narcissa's idea to have me even come to Malfoy Manor though from what she told me Draco had automatically agreed. Most of the time that I was there I was either with Draco or his mother or on some occasions both. I'm happy to say that the weariness that Narcissa had with me when we first met in the previous year seem to completely disappear. She actually treated me like her own daughter a lot of the time but I did notice a little bit of sadness in her eyes on some occasions when she looked at me.

“The Quibbler may be full of rubbish but its more entertaining than what's been in the Daily Prophet as of late.” He smirked, clearly amused though knowing him for a different reason than what I was talking about.

“Sick of everything about Potter and Dumbledore?” See, like I said, different reason since I'm more annoyed with Fudge's stupidity.

“Something like that.” Soon the train reached the station and we were the last few to actually get off the train though we weren't the only ones. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ahead of us. Just by the way they were I could tell that Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry, who was tense. I saw Draco smirk from the corner of my eyes.

“Draco, please don't do it,” I said, fully turning my attention to him. He looked at me, seeming to be contemplating if he should or shouldn't listen to me. An apologetic look quickly crossed over his face, disappearing just as fast as it appeared before he started towards the trio, Crabbe, and Goyle at his heels.

_‘Here we go,’_ I thought as I quickly caught up with them.

“I'm surprised the Ministry's still allowing you to walk free, better enjoy it while you can,” Draco called as we got closer. “I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it.” My eyes widened when Harry lunged at Draco and he would've gotten to him if it wasn't for Ron grabbing him. The Slytherin Trio had jumped back with surprise written on their faces as Hermione and I just stared at Harry in complete shock.

“See what I mean, a complete nutter,” Draco added as he started walking again.

“Just stay away from me!” I started at Harry as the Slytherin Trio walked away.

_‘I knew he was easily agitated recently bit that was beyond him just yelling.’_

“Cia!” My head snapped in the direction that the Slytherin Trio to see that they had stopped. Quickly, I looked at the Golden Trio, shooting Ron and Hermione a worried look as well as a concerned one at Harry.

“See you guys later,” I told me before I made my way over to the waiting Slytherins, Draco surprising me when he slung his arm over my shoulders. Once we got to the Great Hall [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453449632924/) quickly found Sambiance and took a seat next to her. She wiggled her eyebrow when Draco sat next to me, which earned her an elbow to the ribs. Turning my attention to the Professor's table I saw two things that were different. The first, being that Hagrid wasn't there. The other was at the very end of the table, sitting next to a very unhappy Snape, was a woman, who stuck out like a sore thumb in her entire pink outfit. She honestly looked like someone's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair, skin pain, and eyes slightly bulging. In some ways, she reminded me of a toad with the awful fashion sense of Gilderoy Lockhart.

“Who's the woman in the obnoxious amount of pink?” I asked Draco, causing Sambiance to snort. Draco looked at who I was talking about before turning his attention back to me.

“She's Fudge's Senior Undersecretary, don't remember her name though.” My eyebrows raised as I looked at the abomination in pink.

“Lovely,” was all I said though that's not even close to what was going on in my head. Eventually, the new first years came in with McGonagall. It was a little funny to see Valerie among all of them and like I thought she was placed in Ravenclaw. It wasn't long after that the entire Great Hall was filled with the chattering of students.

“Good evening, children...” Dumbledore's voice rang out over the chattering, effectively quieting the rest of us down and gaining our full attention. “Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave.”

_‘Temporary leave? For what?’_

“We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge,” Dumbledore continued, causing said person's fake smile to widen a little more. “And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck.”

_‘With the position's reputation, she's gonna need it.’_

“Now as usual, out caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you-”

“Hem-Hem.” With that high pitched sound, all eyes turned to the professor in pink.

_‘First, that was a really annoying sound and second, she did_ _ **not **__just cut Dumbledore off.’_ Umbridge picked up her matching pink purse for the floor and set it on the table before she slowly stood up. Sambiance and I glanced at each other, clearly questioning what his woman was up to before we returned our attention to her. She folded her hands together as she walked closer to Dumbledore.

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome,” she said in a condescending tone of voice before she turned her attention to us. “And how lovely to see all your bright, happy face smiling up at me.” I raised an eyebrow at her words. “I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.”

“That's likely/doubt it,” the twins and I said simultaneously, causing a few around us to chuckle.

_‘Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud...oh well,’_ I thought as I saw Umbridge's fake smile fall a bit though she quickly recovered it, giving the twins and I a look before she continued.

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school...” she said, looking at Dumbledore, who nodded to her with a small smile thought that completely disappeared when she looked away. “...progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited,” she finished with an annoying giggle. We all quietly stared at her in silence before Dumbledore started clapping, causing many others to follow his lead as she made her way back to her seat though it didn't take a genius to tell that he wasn't happy. He wasn't the only one, of course, every professor at the table had some sort of displeasure on their faces. Many of us students were in the same boat too.

“Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was illuminating.”

_‘Illuminating? What a bunch of bull. Well, I know which professor's going to be causing problems this year.’_

 


	3. Chapter Two

The next day started like it would every other year with classes, starting with History of Magic with Professor Binns. Normally, I wouldn't really be paying attention but with the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations or O.W.L.s for short, coming up. After we had double Potions making The Draught of Peace and like usual the Gryffindors got the short end of the stick, Harry in particular. By the time lunch came around I was wishing the day was over. Sadly, Divination was after lunch, which I had sat with Sambiance and Valerie. During that class, I noticed that Harry had an annoyed look on his face as well as some of the Gryffindors looking at him almost as if he was going to snap any minute. Once class ended Sambiance, Valerie, and I caught up with the Golden Trio only to hear Ron grumbling loudly.

“D'you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot and a half long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about O.W.L. year, were they? That Umbridge woman better not give us any...”

“That would be nice but don't get your hopes up, Ron,” I told him, causing his shoulders to sag a little more. When we entered the classroom, we saw Umbridge was already there, wearing the same, in my opinion, awful color choice of clothing as she did the night before. The class was quiet as we entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be, though I feel as if I may have an idea. I sat next to Draco with Sambiance on my left at the next desk with Valerie next to her.

“Well, good afternoon!” she said once the whole class had sat down, which some people mumbled a reply. “Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon class!”

“Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,” everyone, besides myself, which by the look that quickly flew across her face I know she noticed, chanted back.

“There, now,” she said, her fake smile stretched across her face. “That wasn't too difficult, was it?”

_‘Seeing as I didn't do it, my answer would be yes.’_

“Wands away and quills out, please.” Many of the class, myself included, exchanged gloomy looks; the order “wands away” had never yet been following by a lesson that had been found even a little bit interesting. We did as she told us as Umbridge pulled her unusually short wand from her matching pink handbag. She tapped the blackboard sharply causing words to appear.

 

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

 

“Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?” stated Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. “The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in you being far below the standard we would expect to see in you O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please.” She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

 

_Course aims:_

_1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

 

I raised an eyebrow at them, frowning. The sound of scratching quills filled the room. Once everyone finished copying the course aims, Umbridge asked if we all have a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. She, in return, got many mumbled replied, gaining us another two second how to properly reply class. Umbridge proceeded to give us our assignment which was opening our books to page five and reading chapter one “Basics for Beginners”. Begrudgingly, I started reading the said chapter, subconsciously twisting my house ring around my finger. When I finished reading I noticed almost half of the class was looking at Hermione, who from the looks of it had yet to open her book and was staring at Umbridge.

“Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?” Umbridge finally asked her when more than half of the class was staring at Hermione.

“Not about the chapter, no,” Hermione replied.

“Well, we're reading just now,” Umbridge said, showing her small, pointed teeth, which I took as her warning, Hermione. “If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class.”

“I've got a query about your course aims.” Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

“And your name is–?”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Well, Miss. Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully,” said Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

“Well. I don't,” Hermione stated bluntly. “There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells.” That seemed to catch the attention of the others, seeing as many, if not all, of them, looked at the course aims with a frown on their faces.

_‘Well done, Hermione,’_ I thought as I saw Umbridge's smile twitched downward only for a split second.

“Using defensive spells?” Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. “Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss. Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?”

“I'm sorry,” I said, gaining Umbridge's attention. “Isn't that exactly why Defense Against the Dark Arts even exists? To teach us how to defend ourselves, with defensive spells mind you, in case a situation does arise where we must.” Every muscle in Umbridge's jaw tensed, making her already fake smile look more forced than it already was. Her eyes slightly narrowed at me though I could tell that, just like me, she was seeing that the others were thinking about what I had just said.

“Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my classroom, Miss–”

“Callard.” Umbridge's eyes brightened with recognition as her tense muscles loosened, allowing her to smile a little more natural though still having it look fake. Harry and Hermione's hands shot up into the air, causing her to glace at Hermione before doing the same with Harry. My eyebrow raised as her pouchy eyes lingered on him for a moment before she looked back at me.

“Let me ask you something, Miss. Callard. Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?” she asked in a falsely sweet voice.

“No, but–”

“Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study.” A few gasps were heard as almost all the others stared at Umbridge in shock or disbelief. Sambiance, myself, and surprisingly Draco were some of the few that were glaring at her. She looked satisfied with herself.

_‘Okay, Professor, if its a war you want, its a war you'll get,’_ I thought as she continued, this time addressing the class.

“You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way–”

“What use is that?” Harry said loudly. “If we're going to be attacked it won't be a–”

“Hand, Mr. Potter!”Umbridge sang. Harry through his fist into the air. The pink witch promptly turned her attention to the several other students who now had their hands raised.

“And your name is?” she asked Dean.

“Dean Thomas.”

“Well, Mr. Thomas?”

“Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?” he said. “If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free–”

“I repeat,” Umbridge said, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean. “do you expect to be attacked during my classes?”

“No, but–”

_‘Not this time,’_ I thought, noticing Umbridge was going to rudely interrupt him.

“Professor, you do realize that we're not going to always be in your classroom.” Her annoying fake smile twitched and her eyes narrowed though she continued as if she hadn't heard me.

“I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school,” she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, “but you have been exposed to some irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention,” she gave a nasty little laugh, “extremely dangerous half-breeds.” I stared at her in disbelief at her last comment. It wasn't that hard to know that she was talking about Professor Lupin.

“Perhaps you should do your research, _Professor_. Werewolves are not half-breeds, they're victims,” I stated, once again gaining the witch's attention. Her jaw clenched and if it wasn't for the facade she was trying to keep she would've been glaring at me. “and besides, Professor Lupin was the best we ever–”

“Hand, Miss. Callard! As I was saying – you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal.” I raised an eyebrow at the last comment once again. “You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day–”

“No we haven't,” Hermione said. “We just–”

“Your hand is not up, Miss. Granger!” Hermione put her hand up but Umbridge turned away from her. “It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you–”

“Yeah, and he turned out to be a Death Eater, mind you, we did learn loads–”

“Your hand is not up, Miss. Callard!” trilled Umbridge, “Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examinations, which, after all, is what school is all about.” My eyes widened.

_‘Wait, what!? Theoretical knowledge will only get us so far!’_

“And what good's theory going to be in the real world?” Harry asked loudly, his fist in the air again. Umbridge looked up at him.

“This is a school, Mr. Potter, not the real world,” she said softly.

_‘Is she really this stupid?’_

“So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?”

“There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter.”

“Oh, yeah?” Just by Harry's poster, I could tell that his temper was reaching its limit though so were my patience with the woman.

“Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?” Umbridge inquired in a horribly honeyed voice.

“There's an extremely long list of magical creatures that would have no problems attacking students like ourselves,” I said before I could stop myself, “and if you need an example, the dementors that the Ministry has is a very good one.”

“Exactly,” Harry added. “Now, let's thing...” he said in a mock thoughtful voice, “maybe Lord Voldemort too.” Ron gasped; Lavender uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his seat, unfortunately for him, causing a few Slytherins to chuckle. Umbridge, however, didn't flinch. Instead, she stared at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.”

_‘Y'know I would say I'm looking at the female version of Snape but that would be an unacceptable insult to the head of my house,’_ I thought as the class silently looked between Harry and Umbridge.

“Now, let me make a few things quite plain, Umbridge said, breaking the silence as she stood from her seat, leaning her hands on the desk, her fingers splayed out as she leans forward a little. “You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead–”

“He wasn't dead,” Harry said angrily, “but yeah, he returned!”

“Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself,” she said in one breath, surprising me a bit. “As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is a large once again. This is a lie.”

“It is NOT a lie!” Harry retorted. “I saw him, I fought him!”

“Detention, Mr. Potter!” Umbridge said triumphantly. “Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizards. If you are still worried, by all means, come and see me outside of class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'.” I glared at her as she sat back down.

_‘What a load of dragon dung.’_ Harry stood, gaining everyone's – expect Umbridge's – attention. Hermione tried getting him to sit back down by tugging at his sleeve to which he pulled out of her reach, his eyes never leaving the teacher in front of him. The look on his face told me exactly what he was going to say next.

“So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord,” he said, his voice shaking as he did. I turned my attention to Umbridge as a collective intake of breath was heard from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron, Hermione, and myself had ever heard Harry talk about what happened that night. Umbridge raised her gaze and to my surprise was staring at Harry without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

_‘Choose your words carefully,’_ I thought as my eyes stayed trained on her, jaw tense, and hands slightly clenched as if I was expecting her to say the one thing that would set me off. It was only a matter of seconds before Umbridge spoke, though it felt like a few minutes had passed.

“Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident.” In an instant, I stood from my seat, slamming my hands on the surface of my shared desk as I did, easily startling and gaining everyone's attention. My eyes stayed fixated on the pink-clad witch with a heated glare that sent a flash of fear through her eyes.

“That's bullshit and you know it!” The room was silent. Everyone staring at me in complete shock. Nobody moved as I continued to glare at Umbridge, watching as the shock slowly drained from her face.

“You will be joining Mr. Potter in detention, Miss. Callard. Now, please take your seats,” Umbridge finally was able to say. My glare only intensified at her words. Fabric moving told me that Harry had sat down or Hermione had pulled him back down into his seat but I didn't move. I just continued to glare at Umbridge. It wasn't until a hand took mine did I turn my attention from the lying witch to Draco.

“Come on, Cia,” he whispered, lightly tugging on my hand. Sighing, I did as he said and was surprised that he didn't let go right after I did though at the moment I was thankful. Taking a glance around the room, I saw some of the others had gone back to reading. The few that weren't were Harry, Ron, Hermione, who were looking at me in shock still as well as looking a little worried. Sambiance was looking at me with a somewhat smug look and gave me a thumbs up from under her desk. Valerie looked completely horrified but I saw the glint of approval in her eyes. Lastly, was Umbridge who was looking at me with a satisfied expression which I really wanted to smack off her face.

_‘I knew you were going to be a pain in my ass.’_

 


	4. Chapter Three

The next morning started like every other thought with an annoyingly large amount of whispering. Most of it was about Harry witnessing Cedric's death and if he had dueled Voldemort himself. Occasionally, I heard them whispering about my outburst. Some of them being in surprised or admiration, while others were thinking I was out of my mind. Not that I blame them, I did curse at a professor, a very poor excuse of one but a professor none the less. Not to mention she's also Fudge's Senior Undersecretary. Still, I don't regret it.

Doing what I did told me a few things about her though. One, she doesn't like being challenged which is something I'm very good at doing when it comes down to it. Two, she seems to have an extreme disliking for Harry thought I believe that is also fueled by Fudge. I could be wrong. Anyway, enough of that. The morning classes were double Charms and Transfiguration. Both of the professors spent the first fifteen minutes talking about the importance of the O.W.L.s before they even started their lessons.

With the amount of homework that was given, Sambiance, Valerie, and I ended up working on it during lunch. Care of Magical Creatures was next which we learned about the tree guardians called, Bowtruckles. It wasn't until Herbology that I started to become increasingly irritated. The reason for that was Umbridge's detention. I hadn't really thought about it until Angelina Jonhson, who – became captain of the Gryffindor team since Oliver Wood left last year – was trying out for the keeper position, marched up to Harry looking none too happy. Guess he told her that he would be there and now his detention was getting in the way. Angelina told him to try talking Umbridge into letting him serve it another day. I honestly don't think Umbridge would change her mind though. I'd been hanging out with Draco when five o'clock rolled around.

“I'll see you later,” I told him as I stood from the couch that we been on for the past two hours.

“Try not cursing at her again.”

“No promises.” I met up with Harry halfway to Umbridge's office. Once we got there, Harry knocked.

“Come in,” replied a sugary voice. I was the first to enter and I was horrified at what I saw. Mind you, I've only been in this office once before, that was when Gilderoy Lockhart was a professor and he had it plastered with portraits of himself. The surfaces were all draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each residing on its own doily, and one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. She even went so far as to paint the usual stone, gray walls pink!

“Good evening, Miss. Callard, Mr. Potter,” Umbridge said, gaining our attention.

“Evening,” the two of us said stiffly.

“Well, sit down,” she said, pointing towards two small tables draped in lace beside which she had drawn up two straight-backed chairs. Pieces of parchment lay on the tables, apparently waiting for us. I begrudgingly did as told.

“Er,” Harry said, without moving. “Professor Umbridge? Er – before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a...a favor.” Her bulging eyes narrowed.

“Oh yes?”

“Well, I'm...” I blocked him out knowing exactly what he was going to ask. It wasn't until Umbridge spoke did I pay attention again.

“Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishment certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. You will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I'm trying to teach you.”

_‘Excuse me,’_ I thought, raising an eyebrow at her. It wasn't very hard to tell that Umbridge's words had really peeved Harry off. Eventually, Harry sat at the other table.

“There,” she said once he had seated himself, a satisfied smile on her face, causing my right eye to twitch. “We're getting better at controlling our tempers, aren't we?” My hand curled into a fist on my lap.

_‘My temper will stay under control as long as you watch what you say. Unfortunately, we both know that's not going to happen.’_

“Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me. No, not with your quills,” she said, seeing Harry and I going for our own. “You're going to be using a rather special one of mine.” She handed the two of us a long, thin, black quill with an unusually sharp point.

“Mr. Potter, I want you to write, I must not tell lies and as for you Miss. Callard, I must not speak out of turn.”

“How many times?” Harry asked.

“Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in,” she said sweetly. “Off you go.”

“You haven't given us any ink,” I said as she sat back down at her desk.

“Oh, you won't need any ink,” she replied with the smallest suggestion of a laugh in her voice. Harry and I looked at each other, clearly confused before we began writing our respective lines. Both of us gasped in pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of our left hands, cutting into the skin as though traced there by a scalpel. I watched the skin heal over, leaving the place where the words had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth. The two of us glanced at each other before looking at Umbridge. She was already watching us with a small smile stretching across her toad-like face.

“Yes?”

“Nothing,” the two of us quickly replied. After that, the room was silent, outside of the scratching of quills and the occasional hiss and gasps of pain from us. As time progressed, I came to realize the in wasn't actually ink but instead, it was my own blood. Again and again and again I wrote the words that repeatedly cut into my hand and healed over again. After a few hours of self-inflicted pain, Umbridge spoke.

“Come here, Miss. Callard.” My hand stung as I stood from my seat. Looking down at my hand, I saw that what I had been writing for hours was still there, raw, red, and no longer healing itself.

“Hand.” I extended my hand to her and she took it in her own, causing it to sting a little more. I bit the inside of my cheek to restrain myself from saying or doing anything that I may regret. It was also to distract myself from the pain.

“It seems you've learned your lesson exceptionally fast, Miss. Callard,” she said with a sickly sweet smile, seemingly admiring the handy work her quill created. “You may go now,” she added, finally letting go of my hand. Without a word, I collected my things and left the horrifying office as if I had the Ukrainian Ironbelly at my heels again. Quickly, I made my way towards the Slytherin Common Room, cradling my injured hand to my chest. When I reached the entrance to the common room I carefully moved my sleeve over my hand as I let it fall to my side.

“Dragon's blood.” Entering the room the chattering died down and all eyes were on me. I sighed.

_‘Should've expected this,’_ I thought as I took in all the glares, judgmental stares, and blank expressions. Sambiance was the only person who bounded over to me, immediately grasping my hands. I hissed in pain, ripping my hands from her's. A look of confusion crossed over not only her face but also some of the others as well. Carefully this time, Sambiance grabbed my left hand again and moved my sleeve, revealing the angry, red words. Anger immediately replaced her confusion and before I could fully register what was going one Sambiance had already pulled me from the common room. I raised an eyebrow when I realized Sambiance wasn't heading towards Snape's office.

“Miss. Schuessler! What is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall questioned when we basically busted into her office. I was surprised to see Snape was there as well.

“This,” was all she said, holding my hand out, still being careful not to touch the words. Both Professors' eyes widened at the sight.

“My word,” McGonagall said, carefully taking my hand into her's. “How did this happen, Miss. Callard?”

“Detention with our new pink professor.” McGonagall's eyes widened even more before she looked at Snape, whose face was void of any emotion. McGonagall turned her attention back to me.

“Is this what she had you and Potter do?”

“Yes and she still may have Harry at this very moment.” McGonagall's face hardens at my words.

“I will see to this,” she said, letting go of my hand. “Miss. Schuessler, head back to your common room. Miss. Callard, you should go to the hospital wing to get that looked at.”

“Yes, Professor.” The two of us went for the door of her office.

“And girls,” McGonagall called just as we reached it. “I suggest that you tread carefully with Professor Umbridge.” Sambiance huffed and stomped her way out of the office.

“Of course, Professor. Goodnight,” is all I said in response, feeling the right corner of my lip twitch upwards. Based on the look that McGonagall has she didn't miss it and I could've sworn that Snape looked slightly amused. With that, I walked out of the office and closed the door behind me. I raised an eyebrow at Sambiance's grumbling.

“That bitch!” Was the first coherent thing that came out of her mouth. I chuckled.

“I agree with you one hundred percent but I believe we should listen to Professor McGonagall, at least a little bit anyway.” She raised an eyebrow.

“You've got something planned?”

“Not yet but I'm thinking. Anyway, I'll tell you later if I think of something because the stinging in my hand is really starting to annoy the crap out of me.”

“You better,” was the last thing Sambiance said before she started for the common room, grumbling profanities and no doubt planning something. I started making my way to the hospital wing, once again cradling my left hand to my chest.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Little Callard out of bed again. Naughty.” I smiled a little to the voice of the very mischievous poltergeist.

“Oh, come now Peeves, it's still early. Are you causing problems again?”

“When am I not?” he said with a grin stretching across his see-through face as he floated down to my side. I chuckled.

“Of course, silly me for asking such a question.”

“I heard you been getting into more trouble again, this time with that Old Toad Face,” he said showing the disgust on his face, clearly showing that he wasn't a fan of Umbridge, just like many of the others in the school.

“News travels fast. The woman should know when to shut her trap otherwise it's going to get me into more trouble.” Just then, an idea struck me. “Hey, Peeves, I know you're not much of favors but this one might be a fun one for you.” He looked at me intrigued but clearly showing the disdain he had for the idea of doing a favor.

“Does it have something to do with Old Toad Face?” I gave him a smile.

“Who else would I have an idea for?” Now, I knew I had his full attention due to the mischievous glint that was in his eyes.

“I'm listening.”

“I know how much you love messing with people so how about you do me the simple favor and go after that Old Toad Face for a while. I'm absolutely a hundred and ten percent sure that it would be very amusing. Not to mention, hasn't she been causing you problems as well already? Could be your chance to get your revenge. So what do you say?” He brought his hand to his chin and stroked it as if he was thinking. He doesn't stay like that for long. Within seconds a huge grin had split across his face and that mischievous glint in his eyes appeared more prominently.

“I can do what I want?” I smirked at him.

“Why of course.” The smirk on his face only seemed to get bigger.

“Well, well, well, it seems I have a new person to target and I think I'm going to pester them now.” That was the last thing he said before flying through one of the walls, leaving me chuckling a little before I continued on my way.

 


	5. Chapter Four

The next week was both amusing and tortures for one reason and one reason alone. I'll give you a hint: A woman in pink. The main reason that it was torturous was for the fact that Umbridge, unfortunately, continued to teach us in the most boring way of reading the pathetic books which meant all we were doing was reading chapters and writing lines. The amusing part of the week had to do with Peeves. When Peeves had decided to immediately cause Umbridge a lot of problems and when I say a lot I mean a LOT. The things that he did ranged from papers disappearing to constantly making noises and even throwing things at her. Gonna be honest, it was getting very difficult to keep a straight face.

Unfortunately, my hand is still healing from her discipline and there are still occasions where it stings if I put too much pressure on it. Earlier this morning Ron had called me over to the Gryffindor table. Apparently, last night Percy's owl, Hermes showed up at the Gryffindor Tower with two letters, one for him and one for me. Personally, I wasn't too pleased about getting a letter from the said person since the two of us seem to have more of an enemy relationship now. Like I said though, that was earlier today. Currently, it was night time and I'm sitting in the Slytherin Common Room reading today's Daily Prophet. I raised an eyebrow when my eyes scanned over one of the topics.

 

TRESPASS AT MINISTRY'S

 

_Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has_

_appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespassing and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was_

_arrested by Minister of Magic watch-wizard Eric Munch, who found him_

_attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the_

_morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted_

_on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban._

 

_‘Sturgis Podmore? Isn't he part of the order?’_

“Cia? What are you still doing up?” I jumped at the sound of the voice, my head snapping in the direction it came from, which was from in front of the boy's dormitory.

“I could've lived without that scare, Draco,” I said placing my hand on my chest. He chuckled. He came over and sat on the other side of the couch and causing me to pull my legs a little closer to me due to the fact that they were stretched out.

“So, anything good?” he asked, draping his arm across the back of the couch. I raised an eyebrow before moving so I was sitting leaning against the arm of the couch, looking towards him, sitting cross-legged.

“Unless you count an attempted break-in and theft as interesting, then no,” I answered, folding the Daily Prophet back up and setting it on the table that was being me. “What are you doing up anyway?”

“I asked you first but if you must know, I couldn't sleep. What about you? Nightmare?” I shook my head.

“No, not exactly nightmares. It's more like memories I just don't want to remember,” I told him, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

“Memories? Of what, if you don't mind me asking.” I bit my bottom lip, debating whether or not I should tell him.

“Most of them are from last year,” I told him, gaining a sympathetic look. “but there are some from a long time ago.” Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes. Draco apparently noticed my discomfort with the current conversation since he quickly cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Did you read the letter Weasley gave you this morning yet?”

“No. It's still in my bag,” I replied before I groaned leaning backward on the armrest. “I don't want to read it.” Draco laughed.

“Why?”

“Because the sender's been a pain in my ass,” I answered, forcing myself to get up from the couch as he chuckled. “not to mention, he's a know-it-all,” I added as I went quietly into the girl's dorm and quickly grabbed Percy's letter before I hastily went back to the common room. I dropped back down next to Draco as I open the letter.

 

_Dear Cynthia,_

_I have only just heard (no less of a person than the Minister of Magic himself, who heard from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

_I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this new and must first offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the “Fred and George” root, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped floating authority and have decided to shoulder real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Cynthia, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this to Ronald at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

_From something the Minister said when he told me you are prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Cynthia, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this – no doubt you will say that water has always been Dumbledore's favorite – but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count has a very different – and probably more accurate – view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing – and see if you can spot yours truly!_

_Seriously, Cynthia, you do not want to be tard with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I'm talking here about like after school too. As you must be aware, giving that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality if you ask me and many of the people have spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter – I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent – but if you have any worries about this or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a really delightful woman, who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I had hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Cynthia, should not be to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier for next week-again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this – a student who shows herself willing to help Professor Umbridge now maybe very well – placed for head girl ship in a couple of years!_

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore (if you are writing to mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the king of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulder). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people – the Minister really could not be more gracious to me – and I do hope, Cynthia, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parent's beliefs and actions either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, you ready to accept that full apology when that day comes._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming a prefect._

_Your brother_

_Percy_

 

I stared at the letter, mouth slightly ajar.

“That arrogant, stuck-up, little prick. Who the hell does he think he is?” I said getting up off the couch and whipping both the letter and envelope into the green flames in the fireplace. I plopped back down next to Draco with a huff. Draco chuckled.

“Who's the 'arrogant stuck-up little prick'?”

“Percy,” I hissed his name with venom dripping from the word. Draco looked as if he was thinking.

“The Weasley you told off in our second year?”

“The very same,” I told him as I sat cross-legged, facing him on the couch again before I continued. “You do remember that I didn't get along with him very well in our second year, right?” He nodded. “Well, he congratulated me on becoming a prefect before he started going off on how the quickest way I could lose my badge is continuing to hang around Harry. Don't say anything 'cuz I know you're going to.” Draco put his hands up in surrender though he was smiling. “Percy knows better than to tell me who I can hang out with. He should've learned that after spending a week with bright pink hair during our third year.” Draco laughed.

“Wait, that was you?” I nodded with a cheeky smile.

“With the help of Fred and George.”

“Who was he telling you not to hang out with?” My face heated up a little bit.

“You.” Draco started at me causing me to bite my bottom lip as my face heated up a little more. “but that's besides the point. He mentioned something about Dumbledore not being in power for too much longer and told me to read the Daily Prophet tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“My guess is that it has something to do with Umbridge and to me, that's not a good thing.”

“Something tells me that's not the main thing that's peeving you off.”

“On that, you'd be right. Percy is seeing like the Minister is, he doesn't believe that there is a possibility that _he_ could be back. So he did the one thing that I can't easily forgive.” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“That would be?” I yawned before I spoke again.

“Turning his back on his own family.” With that, I chose to go and get some rest, knowing that what tomorrow is going to bring was most likely going to make me want to jinx both the Minister and Umbridge. Unfortunately, when morning came I had only gotten maybe three hours of sleep. When I got to the great hall I sat down across from Sambiance and Valerie, we both seem to notice how tired I was.

“Did you get any sleep, Cynthia?” Valerie asked me. I brought my hand up and did a so-so motion causing her to sigh while Sambiance turned her attention back to the Daily Prophet that was in her hand.

“Cyn, you might want to take a look at this,” Sambiance said, handing me the Daily Prophet.

 

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER

“HIGH INQUISITOR”

 

_'Excuse me.'_

 

_In a surprise move, last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_“The Minister has been growing uneasy about the going on at Hogwarts for some time,” said junior assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. “He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.” This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th educational decree twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the events of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

_“That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,” said Weasley last night. “Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the reaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on the ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.” It is this last function that the Minister has no formula is used with the passing of educational decree twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

_“This is an exciting new phase in the Ministry's plan to get grips with what some are calling the “falling standards” at Hogwarts,” said Weasley. “The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.” The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_“I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjugated to a fair and objective evaluation,” said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. “Many of us with our children's best interest at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situations.” Among those “eccentric decisions” are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in the newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror “Mad-Eye” Moody. Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. It's no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

_“I think the appointment of The Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a Headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,” said a Minister insider last night. Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of High Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_“Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,” said Madam Marchbanks. “This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.”_

‘ _I believe that school just got ten times more annoying.’_

 


	6. Chapter Five

– _**BY THE ORDER OF –**_

_**THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS** _

 

_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_All Organization, Society, Team, Group, and Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, and Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

 

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four_

 

_Signed:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_High Inquisitor_

 

_‘Is she for real?’_ I thought, scanning the past once more before I rolled my eyes as I headed out of the common room, Sambiance, and Luciana right at my heels.

“Rolf and Lydia are not going to be happy,” Luciana said, clearly not amused by Umbridge's proclamation.

“Yeah, along with all the other Quidditch Teams, besides maybe the Slytherins, not to mention the rest of the students,” I said as the three of us dodged a few rushing second-years. “She's doing this in spite of Harry,” I added, causing her to nod and Sambiance to huff in annoyance. Yeah, she's still not happy with the detention thing though I'm right there with her. The only reasons she hasn't gone after the pink professor is because of Peeves and Valerie.

“Most likely – on no.”

“'Oh no' what, Lu?” Luciana's only response was pointing in front of us. I followed to where she was pointing only to see Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass, cornering three first-year Gryffindors.

“Oh you've got to be kidding me,” I said, starting towards them, Sambiance and Luciana following. “Sambi, do nothing,” I told her, having a feeling that blood states might be part, if not the whole reason the three Pure-Blood Slytherins were pestering the first-years about. She huffed.

“Fine.”

“Parkinson! Bulstrode! Greengrass! For the love of Salazar Slytherin, please tell me you aren't bulling first-years because I really don't want to have to take points from my own house.”

“Pretend you didn't see it then,” Parkinson replied with an annoyed look on her face. My eyes narrowed at her.

“And act like you would if you were a prefect? I don't think so.” Parkinson glared at me for that, after all, she believed that she should've been prefect with Draco. Jealousy at its finest.

“Now, enlighten me, why are you bothering three first-years and it better not because they are Gryffindors or blood states. If so, expect points to be taken.” I sighed seeing the looks that were on their faces, I knew that it was mainly the latter of the two. “Unbelievable. Twenty points, each. Now, scram before I decide to take more.” The three glared at me and with a huff, they stuck their noses in the air before walking away. I sighed again.

“Lu, take Sambi and go find Val,” I said, knowing that she saw the looked that the three Slytherin Pure-Bloods had and realized the main reason they were bothering the first-years. As the two of them walked off I turned my attention to the three first-year Gryffindors. Two girls and one boy. My eyes widened when I saw one of the girls' hair changing from a dark red to a royal blue.

_‘She's a Metamorphmagus, cool.’_

“Thank you, Miss–” the other girl who has brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Cynthia. Cynthia Callard,” I told her with a small smile. “Sorry about them by the way. I really don't understand how they think.”

“That's okay, you shouldn't have to apologize for them. I'm Gwendolyn Stark but I prefer to be called Gwen,” the blue-haired girl replied.

“Izabella Wilson. Call me Bella.”

“Raiden Morrison,” the only boy who had down brown hair and green eyes. “You're not like them, right?” I raised an eyebrow.

“What? Predigest against Muggle-borns?” He nodded. “No. I'm friends with too many of them to be. I'm guessing you were the one they were poking fun at.” He nodded again, this time with a saddened look on his face. I sighed as I shook my head and motioned them to follow me.

“I really, really don't understand why people are so bloody picky about blood. If you are capable of performing magic then it shouldn't matter,” I said, causing the three of them to laugh but also nod in agreement. The four of us continued talking as we made our way down to the great hall.

“You're really different than what people say about Slytherins,” Izabella said just as we reached the doors of the great hall. I smiled down at her.

“That's a consequence of our house being the one that produced more dark wizards and witches than the others. There's also the fact that most seem to mistaken ambition as a bad trait when its actually a neutral one,” I told them, which made them look as if they were thinking of something. “There is one other thing too.”

“Really?” Gwendolyn asked, tilting her head to the right a little. I nodded.

“Due to the stereotypes that are hanging over our heads, people don't try and get to know us. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.”

“You're a very good example of that,” Raiden said, raising another smile out of me.

“Indeed I am.”

“Cia!” Looking in the direction of the voice, I saw Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle heading in my direction. I waved before I turned my attention back to the first-year Gryffindors.

“Let me know if those three bother you again and I'll handle it, okay?” The three smiled and nodded before they scurried into the great hall. I smiled a little before I turned my attention to the Slytherin Trio, who had finally gotten to me.

“Morning boys. Little late, are we?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Draco said, draping his arm over my shoulders as he started walking by. “Parkinson ended up catching me as I left the common room, complaining about you. What did you do this time?” he asked as we walked down the aisle between the Slytherin's table and the wall.

“I think the question you should be asking is: What haven't I done?” I said, causing him to chuckle. “You'll most likely find our later,” I added as we sat down. Draco and I got lost in a conversation that Blaise had joined in about halfway through. It wasn't until the voices of McGonagall and Umbridge outside of the great hall did the conversation stop. A small group of students started filing out of the great hall to see what was going on.

“Now what is she up to?” I asked no one in particular, standing before I followed after the small group.

“Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?” Umbridge asked as I walked through the open doors of the great hall.

“I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices,” McGonagall answered as she stepped up onto the step that Umbridge was standing on.

“Is she talking about the detention?” Draco whispered in my ear as I felt him gingerly take my left hand in his. Yes, Draco was happy that Harry had gotten detention but he wasn't happy about the outcome with me.

“Most likely,” I answered as Umbridge stepped up another step, trying to make herself look more intimidated and ultimately failing if you ask me.

“So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva.” McGonagall took a step up.

“Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods.” Umbridge actually looked offended though only for a split second.

“I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.”

_‘Well, ain't this ironic,’_ I thought as McGonagall looked at Umbridge as if she didn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

“Disloyalty,” she said, sounding as if she was noticing what I had, stepping back down a step. Umbridge steps up one more step, staring at McGonagall for another moment before she turned and addressed us.

“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.” Immediate action is exactly what she did. The next few months were filled with new decrees which went from banning Fred and George's reactions to forbidding the teachers from giving any information that isn't related to the subject they teach. Umbridge also basically invited herself in the other classes anytime she wasn't teaching her own and interrupted the lessons with her annoying giggle so she could ask a question. She did this in most, if not all of all the classes that Harry and I had. Hell, her questions basically degraded all the other Professors, Snape and Trelawney especially.

“I can't believe she's doing this. It's horrible,” Valerie said as she, Sambiance, and I followed the hoard of students that were heading towards the clock tower courtyard.

“I can, after all, thanks to Fudge she's got more power than almost anyone here,” I said as I pushed through the students that had stopped to see what was going one. “Let's just hope Dumbledore does something about this.” My eyes widened when we finally reached the front of the crowd. Professor Trelawney was sitting on one of her trunks with a few smaller ones around her. Even at the distance I was I could tell that she was shaking. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, cheeks wet from the shed tears, and her hands clutching a white handkerchief as if it was her lifeline. Doors opening caused me to look over at the sea of students, who parted so Umbridge could start making her way towards Trelawney with a smug look on her face. I glared at her before I exchanged a look with Sambiance and Valerie, who nodded at my unasked question.

With that, we broke from the crowd of students, causing those who were around us to gasp in surprise and start muttering amongst themselves as we made our way over to Trelawney. Valerie and Sambiance stood on the sobbing professor's right, the former trying to comfort her like a mother would her child. As for myself, I stood on her left, my hand on the professor's shoulder as I glared at the approaching witch.

“Thank you,” I heard Trelawney mumble as she tried to choke back another sob, causing me to gently squeeze her shoulder. “Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. Y-You can't do this,” she said to Umbridge when the woman stopped in front of the four us. Umbridge gave a mock sympathetic smile.

“Actually, I can.” To those words, Trelawney broke down into more tears, Valerie immediately started to try and calm her down as did I since I knew Sambiance was glaring hard enough for the both of us. A hand on my shoulder caused me to look to see McGonagall, who motioned to Trelawney. Understanding what she meant, I moved, allowing her to take my place before I looked back at the smug looking witch only to see she was looking a little more satisfied than she did a second ago. Umbridge then looked at me with that fake smile plastered across her toad-like face.

“Something you'd like to say, dear?” Not going to lie, I was surprised she was addressing me.

_‘I know she's baiting me, but she did ask.’_

“Oh, believe me, _Professor_ , there are plenty of things I would like to say,” I said, causing her to look a little interested, making me smirk a little. “but I'm not going to waste my breath just for it to fall on deaf ears.” A few more gasps sounded from the surrounding students as well as a few chuckling. Umbridge, on the other hand, had almost lost her fake smile in an attempt to glare at me. I even saw a flash of amusement go across McGonagall's face from the corner of my eye. Doors opening caused me to look over Umbridge's shoulder as she turned to see the students parting once more, this time, however, for Dumbledore. Just by the way he stood and the look on his face I could tell that he was going to do something that was not in Umbridge's favor.

“Professor McGonagall, Miss. Cloutaire, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?” Dumbledore asked once he was standing in front of the six of us. To say Trelawney was surprised would be an understatement. She thanked Dumbledore as she, Valerie, and McGonagall walked by him.

“Looks like he did do something after all,” Sambiance whispered to me when she moved so she was standing next to me, causing me to nod though my eyes never left Umbridge's form. When Dumbledore told them to escort Trelawney back inside her shoulders sagged, though only an inch but I knew she wasn't going to stay quiet as she should.

“Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, as enacted by the Minister–”

“You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster.” Umbridge was silent for a moment as if she was contemplating not saying something but when I saw her cheekbones raise I knew she was going to and I wasn't going to like it.

“For now.”

_‘Bitch in pink, say what!?’_ Was the only thing that went through my head as those around started muttering amongst themselves again. Dumbledore stared at the woman though his face didn't show any emotion to what he was really feeling about those words. He took a look around, which I followed his lead, wondering exactly what the others were thinking. Like I thought, many of them were looking at Umbridge in shock or disbelief, which seemed to be the more common reaction. Very few Slytherins looked amused though I didn't really expect much from Parkinson and her group of lost puppies as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was the only one of that little group that I was surprised to see looking as shocked as everyone else. I honestly expected him to keep up the little facade that he normally has around others.

“Don't you all have studying to do?” Dumbledore's voice rang out, catching my attention. I looked only to see he was already making his way back inside the castle, many of the students following right behind. Sambiance and I exchanged a look before we followed the other students' example.

“Well, that cleared something up,” I said once we were out of earshot of Umbridge.

“What?”

“She's not just here because of Fudge. She's here because of her own personal vendetta.”

 


	7. Chapter Six

“I still can't believe you joined her Inquisitorial Squad,” [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454339541/) said to Draco. The two of us were currently having another one of our nighttime talks, which seems to happen every night I can't sleep.

“I didn't want to it's–”

“For your appearance, I know, but still.” He rolled his eyes though he was smiling, telling me that he knew I was joking.

“Just try and stay out of trouble.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Have you met me? Trouble's like my shadow it follows me anywhere I go.”

“Cia…” he whined exasperatedly. I giggled.

“Fine, fine. I'll try,” I lied, after all, I was already in trouble. “Now, new topic.” He chuckled.

“When am I going to see this Animagus form that you're so proud of?” I sighed as I rested the side of my face on the back of the couch.

“Like I told you the last twenty time when the time is right.” He groaned which got me to giggle again. Draco opened his mouth but was cut off by a new voice.

“There you are, Little Callard. I've been looking for you,” said the familiar voice of the mischievous Poltergeist.

“Uh-oh, what did I do or what do you need help with this time?” Peeves chuckled.

“Unfortunately, for you, I'm not the one who needs you.”

“Oh? Then who?”

“Professorhead. He said that he needs you in his office immediately, extremely important.” I smirked at the nickname that he had for Dumbledore.

“Extremely important, you say?” Peeves nodded. “Then it's best I don't keep him waiting,” I said before turning my attention to Draco. “You should get some rest,” I added as I pulled myself out the reclined position that I was in which pulled my legs off of his. Yes, I had my legs laying across his. Quickly, I made my way from the dungeons to Dumbledore's office and was surprised to see that the Weasleys, McGonagall, and Harry was there when I entered. Harry looked as if he had just woken up from a nightmare.

“Good evening, Miss. Callard,” Dumbledore said as I made my way over to the Weasleys.

“Evening, Professor.” With that, the reason we were called up came to light and to say I was surprised would truly be a complete understatement. Harry had apparently seen Dad attacked.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?” Dumbledore asked, not even looking at Harry.

“Neither. It was like I…” Harry trailed off. “Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?”

“Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight,” Dumbledore said to a portrait of an older gentleman, completely ignoring Harry. “Make sure he's found by the right people.” The man, whom, I'm assuming is named Everard nodded before he left his frame.

“Sir-”

“Phineas,” Dumbledore continued, causing me to raise an eyebrow. No, it hadn't escaped my notice at the fact that Dumbledore had been purposely avoiding Harry since the beginning of the year and I honestly don't think its a very wise thing to do.

“You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey.” With that, Phineas left and just as Everard returned to his portrait.

“They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it,” he said, causing me to let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. “What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it.” I tilted my head.

_‘Acquire what?’_

“Oh, thank goodness. Next, we need to-”

“Look at me!” Harry snapped, gaining our attention. “What's happening to me?” he asked in a much calmer tone than before. Dumbledore seemed almost hesitant to give Harry an answer. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You wished to see me, Headmaster?” Snape's voice caught my attention though my eyes never left Dumbledore.

“Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning,” Dumbledore said, taking a few steps forward. “Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable.” With nothing else said, Snape took Harry and not long after the rest of us were told to get our things.

Two days later the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and I were sent to the Burrow. The next day we went to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to see Dad. Thankfully, his injuries weren't as severe as we thought they were so he was able to come home for Christmas. There were a few other things that we found of as well. One of those things was that out ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart was in Mungo's as well as Neville's parents. The reason they were there was that of Bellatrix Lestrange using the Crusiartus Curse and drove them insane. The break continued though Harry was, unfortunately, for him anyway, had to continue his Occlumency lessons with Snape throughout it.

Once we returned to Hogwarts, classes resumed and that included Dumbledore's Army. Luciana and I were leaving the library when Hermione and Ron came running towards us.

“Is everything alright?” I asked as they caught their breath.

“Hagrid's back,” Ron answered. My eyes widened.

“Really? When?”

“Just now.” Hermione was the one who answered this time. “We're going to see him once we find Harry, are you coming?”

“Like I'd miss this,” I said to her. “Talk to you later,” I added to Luciana, who nodded before the three of us ran off. We found Harry walking with Cho and once we told him the four of us booked it down to Hagrid's hut. Unfortunately, when we reached his front door we heard the rather annoying and familiar voice of Umbridge.

“I will say this one last time,” she said as the four of use silently made our way over to his window. “I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been.” There was an edge in her voice, which made me wonder how many times she had asked the same question.

“I told you. I've been away for me health,” Hagrid answered as Umbridge's head tilted off to the side. My eyes widened as I realized what she was doing and grabbed Harry and Ron's sleeve, pulling them down.

“Your health?”

“Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know.”

“Oh, yes. As Gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by,” she said as the four of us peeked through the window again. “If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all.”

_‘Y'know, she really keeps adding on the list of why I hate her with every fiber of my being,’_ I thought as she started for the door. Harry, Hermione, and I started for the back of the hut though Hermione had to go back and grab Ron, who had yet to even notice that we had moved. Once she was gone, we knocked on the front door and were let in. Hagrid being the gracious host that he was made us some tea before he started taking care of the cuts and bruises that littered his face. Thankfully when we asked what had happened, Hagrid was willing to comply.

“This is top-secret, right?” The four of us nodded. “Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants.”

“Giants!” Hermione said a little too loudly, causing Hagrid to shush her. “You found them?” she asked, much quieter this time.

“Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see?”

_‘Hence the name,’_ I thought before Hagrid continued.

“I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over.”

“Death Eaters.” Hagrid nodded.

“Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who.” I averted my eyes to Fang, who was laying on the floor in front of the fire, staring at the piece of raw meat that Hagrid had in his hand for his black eye as Harry spoke.

“Did they?”

“I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose.” Fang growled like he was going to bark before Harry spoke once more.

“And they did this to you?”

“Not exactly, no,” Hagrid answered just before Fang barked. “Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog,” he added, throwing the meat to Fang, who happily started munching away at it. The corners of my lips turned upwards as I watched the dog though it disappeared when ice cold air brushed past me. It seemed to catch everyone's attention.

“It's changing out there. Just like last time,” Hagrid said. “There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does.”

Time passed and the cold slipped away. Things hadn't really changed in that time either, Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad are still looking for Dumbledore's Army, thankfully, with no luck. She's been still creating new, albeit ridiculous, decrees and harassing both the teachers and students. Sambiance and I walked into the great hall and sat down by Valerie, who was reading today's Daily Prophet.

“Anything Interesting?” She looked at me from over the Daily Prophet.

“Interesting is not what I would use,” she said, holding the Daily Prophet out to me.

 

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

 

_‘That's not good and of course, they would use Sirius as a scapegoat.’_

 

_The Ministry of Magic announced last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_“We find ourselves, most, unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped,” said Fudge last night. “Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first prisoner ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange have rallied around black as their leader. We are, however, doing all weekend to round up the criminals and beg of the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.”_

 

My eyes scanned over the ten black-and-white pictures that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing Wizard's faces and the tenth, a witch's. Some of the people in the photographs or silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frames of their pictures, looking isolated. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

 

_Antonin Dolohov_ , read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, Twisted face it was snoring up at me, _convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett._

 

_‘Those are mum's older brothers.’_

 

_Augustus Rookwood_ , said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, _convicted of leaking Ministry of magic secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

 

My eyes wandered to the only witch on the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture. She glared up at me through heavily lidded eyes, and an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around Her thin mouth.

 

_Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incantation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

 

_‘So that's her.’_ When we were at Grimmauld Place I had stumbled across the Black Family Tree and found out that Sirius was related to Draco through Narssica since they were cousins. I also found out that Narssica had two sisters, one being Andromeda Tonks, who is Tonks's mother and Bellatrix herself. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat when they landed on a picture of a wizard with unkempt, shoulder-length hair. His face was slightly hollowed out, eyes sunken in, and his mouth curled into an almost proud smirk as if he knew that he would've been free one day.

 

_Darius Bishop, convicted for the murders of Jon and Carmen Callard._

 


	8. Chapter Seven

A few days passed by since I read about the mass breakout and I'll admit that I've been uncharacteristically quiet since then. Sambiance and Valerie had asked about Darius Bishop but, unfortunately, for them, they didn't get the answer they were looking for. After all, I saw no point in explaining someone like him. Anyway, today was the day that Harry had to teach a class on his own since we were learning how to cast the Patronus Charm, which is something I never produced.

“Think of the happiest memory you can!” Harry called out. Many of us had already done it, leaving silvery-blue animals running or floating around the room. Closing my eyes, I allowed a few different memories flood into my mind. The day I got my Hogwarts letter, the Weasleys themselves, hanging out with Sambiance and Valerie...no, they're happy but not exactly what I'm looking for. Then, a night that Draco and I were talking popped up and I felt myself smile a little.

_‘That's the one,_ ’ I thought, finally raising my wand.

“Cynthia!” Harry called, most likely making sure I wasn't too lost in my thoughts.

“Expecto Patronum,” I said, opening my eyes as I did. Silvery-blue came from the tip of my wand and formed a wolf that started running around the room with the dog that Ron had summoned forth. I laughed a little as Harry congratulated me on succeeding. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived when a loud thud was heard. The lights flickered and the crystal chandeliers shook, causing everyone, including myself, to raise their wands towards the, currently hidden entrance. Another thud happened as I walked over to Harry, who looked as confused as everyone else. With another thud, the glass on the wall started cracking and with one more, it shattered, leaving the stone wall that was behind it.

Harry and I glanced at each other before I made my way over to the wall, Harry following close behind. Peering through a small hole, my eyes widened to who was standing on the other side. Umbridge.

“Shit,” I mumbled, apparently loud enough for Harry to hear since he placed his hand on my shoulder, moving me so he could take a look.

“I'll make short work of this,” I heard her say. She must've raised her wand at that point for how quick Harry had moved away from the wall, pulling me with him. The next thing I knew that wall was blown apart and in its place now stood Umbridge, who was looking extremely smug about the situation, Filch, and a small group of Slytherins that I easily recognized. Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco, who was holding the arm of Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta.

_‘Dammit,’_ I thought as my eyes fell on Draco once again. The looks of shock, hurt, and betrayal crossed over his face, causing me to cast my eyes to the floor.

“Get them!” With that, Harry and I were taken to Dumbledore's office, where Kingsley Shacklebolt, another wizard whose name I didn't know, the Minister, Percy, who I shot a glare at when Harry and I were passed to him, and of course, Dumbledore himself.

“I've been watching them for weeks,” Umbridge said to Fudge as she handed him the list that held all the names of the D.A. members. “And see. 'Dumbledore's Army'...proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius.” Umbridge then looked to Dumbledore before continuing. “All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry.” I scoffed at her accusation causing everyone to in the room to look at me as Percy squeezed my arm a little as a warning. That only earned him another glare.

“Naturally.” Was the only thing Dumbledore said, gaining our attention again.

“No, he had nothing to do with it. It was us and us alone,” I exclaimed, Harry, nodding in agreement.

“Quiet,” Percy hissed. My head snapped in his direction, a glare that would've sent him six feet under if it were able to kill.

“Take your own damn advice, Traitor,” I snapped, venom dripping from the last word as I tore my arm from his grasp. “And keep your bloody hands off me.” After a minute of Percy glaring at me and myself doing the same to him, Dumbledore spoke gaining attention once more.

“Most noble of you, Cynthia, to shield me, but as it has been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army, not Callard's, nor Potter's.” The two of us glanced at each other. "I instructed Harry and Cynthia to form this Organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities."

“Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet,” Fudge said to Percy, who nodded as I raised an eyebrow at the Minister. "If we hurry we should still make the morning edition."

_‘In a hurry to feed the rest of the Wizarding World more lies, isn't he? Typical,’_ I thought before Fudge continued.

“Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition.” Dumbledore's eyes slide over to Harry and myself, then back to four slowly approaching adults.

“Ah. I thought we might hit this snag,” he said before he moved so he was standing behind his desk. “You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going too...what was the phrase?...come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban.”

“Enough of this!” Umbridge snapped, her face starting to go red from the anger that she was trying so hard to hide. “Take him!” Everything happened pretty quickly after that. With a wink from Dumbledore to Harry and myself, along with a cry from Fawkes, he burst into flames. A small shock wave was sent out, knocking everyone, besides, Harry and I off their feet and with one final pop, they were gone.

_‘I didn't know he could do that but wow.’_ Everyone got to their feet and looked around for the Headmaster that was clearly long gone.

“Well, you may not like him, Minister,” Kingsley spoke for the first time since we had come into the room. “...but you can't deny, Dumbledore's got style.” Harry and I smiled a little before I spoke, not being able to help it.

“Understatement, Shacklebolt.”

 

**– BY ORDER OF –**

**The Ministry of Magic**

 

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 

_This above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

 

_Signed:_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_MINISTER OF MAGIC_

 

Yeah, this is what everyone woke up to the next day. There was also the small fact that somehow everyone knew Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic, and his Junior Assistant to escape. I also heard that Umbridge had tired getting into Dumbledore's office only to fail miserably since it locked her out. Seems even the school doesn't see her as the new Headmistress. Umbridge's problems only got worse over the next few days, thanks to the Professors, Fred, George, Sambiance, and I. Since us students set off some of the fireworks that Fred, George, and I made in a few of the classrooms while the Professors acted as if they didn't have the authority to hand the situation. It was very satisfying to watch her running around like a chicken with its head cut off, her whole pink dress became coal black over time.

Umbridge was also being a bit more desperate than she needed to with trying to find where Dumbledore had gone which led her to question Harry and I about ten times per day in the last three. Unfortunately, each member of the now dissolved Dumbledore's Army got acquainted or in mine and Harry's case, reacquainted with Umbridge's black quills. That was almost half an hour ago. Now, Henry, Conner, Xzavier, Luciana, Sambiance, and I, after visiting the hospital wing, were walking into the Slytherin Common Room, myself being the last to enter. Like you would expect, many of the other Slytherins were glaring, smiling smugly or just staring in general. The six of us didn't acknowledge them though I know Sambiance wanted to say something and split up heading to our respective dorms. A hand on my left upper arm stopped me.

“We need to talk,” said the voice of none other than Draco. I sighed but nodded my head since I've been expecting this. Since the discovery of Dumbledore's Army, the two of us haven't spoken. His hand slide down my arm and gently into my hand. Quietly, we walked through the almost empty corridors. Occasionally, I would notice a few looks from those who passed by some glaring, a few in awe and admiration, even some that even looked curious. Eventually, we reached the top of the Astronomy Tower and that was also when Draco, sadly, let go of my hand. He continued walking over to the rails as I stopped. A sigh came from him as I saw his shoulders sag a bit.

“Why?”

“Why, what?” I questioned moving so I was leaning on the wall next to where he stood, facing towards the stairs that we had come up from.

“Why were you there with Potter? Do you believe the rubbish he's been spouting?” he basically demanded as he turned to face me.

“Yes, I believe Harry-” he groaned and started for the stairs, “-but not just because of Harry and Dumbledore. I have my own reason for believing them.” He spun back around, a scowl on his pale face.

“What reason?” I rolled my eyes.

“Merlin, it's like everyone forgot that I was also apart of the retched tournament last year,” I muttered, rubbing my temple, trying to avoid a headache that wanted to start. “The reason being that Cedric wasn't supposed to die...” I took a breath to steady my voice. “...I was.” Surprise completely wiped the scowl off of Draco's face.

“W-What?”

“When I was in the maze, Barty Crouch Jr. came after me right after Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup. He had every intention of killing me for the fact that he was sending the Unforgivable Curse at me.” He looked even more shocked and even a bit worried but there was something else...realization. “And to answer your other question, I wanted to know how to defend myself and since Umbridge wasn't doing her job, Harry and I chose to. I have too many people that I am not willing to lose. I thought you would've noticed that...seeing as you're one of them.” With that, I started for the stairs only to be forced to the closest wall and my lips to be sealed by Draco's.

I stared wide-eyed at him for a few seconds before I responded, my eyes fluttering closed. Unlike the last time, where I hesitated, my right hand immediately went to his cheek while my left went to the back of his neck. Only when the need for air became too great did Draco pull back, staying close enough that our noses still touched, and keeping me caged between his body and the wall.

“What was that for?” I asked in a barely audible voice as the hand that was resting on his cheek moved so it was hanging over his shoulder.

“Did you really think I would let you walk away after saying something like that? Especially after you hesitated there at the end.” My face heated up causing him to chuckle.

“So, where does this leave us?”

“I think you already know.” With that being said, he sealed my lips with his once again.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

June 18th. That's today's date. It's been a few months since the Astronomy Tower situation with Draco and it's been eventful, to say the least. Career Advice, which is basically just a meeting with the head of our house and unfortunately Umbridge since she basically forced her way into them, about our future. I ended up saying that I wanted to be a DADA Professor, mainly in spit of Umbridge, which she did notice but also because while I was helping Harry teach the others I found that I actually enjoyed doing it. Fred and George had continued causing problems for Umbridge before they left the school, leaving one of their Portable Swamps on the seventh floor and the words: "Give her hell from us!" to Peeves. Speaking of Umbridge, she's done two more things that have gotten me to despise her more.

The first being that she told Harry he would never become an Auror. The second was when she was evicting Hagrid from the ground. She, along with four others, were forcibly trying to evict Hagrid, McGonagall stepped in and ended up getting his with five sunning spells. Umbridge, unfortunately, succeed and McGonagall was sent to St. Mango's, leaving the rest of us at the hands of Old Toad Face since she was the only really still butted heads with said person. The only other thing that happened was us having our O.W.L.s.

“Y'know, I still really want to know how you found out about that not even twenty-four, no, an hour after it happened,” [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454367317/) said as Sambiance and I made our way to the grand staircase. Somehow, I don't think how but somehow, she knew Draco and I were officially dating by the time that I made it back to the girl's dorm. I'm suspecting Peeves had something to do with it.

“I have my ways,” she replied with a smug smirk, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Clearly.”

“The real question you should be asking is how is it that none of the others have noticed yet?” I shrugged.

“Maybe because we haven't been acting differently.” She just gave me her resting bitch face.

“Really? You two holding hands under the tables or him whispering something that gets you to giggle like a school girl or my personal favorite, the occasional disappearing act you two pull is not acting differently.”

“Oh, shut up,” I whined as my face heated up, causing her to crack up laughing. Just then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny came running around the corner, nearly slamming into Sambiance and I.

“What the-where are you guys running off to in such a hurry?”

“To Umbridge's office,” Harry answered. I raised an eyebrow.

“Harry thinks Voldemort has Sirius at the Ministry,” Hermione added, answering my unspoken question.

“I don't think, I know,” he snapped before he took off, the others quickly following after him. Sambiance and I spared each other a glance before we followed. Everyone, besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I separated, us heading from Umbridge's office.

“Alert the Order if you can,” Harry told us as he made is way over to the fireplace that was behind Umbridge's desk.

“Are you mental?” Ron asked, “We're going with you.”

“It's too dangerous!” I rolled my eyes as Hermione spoke.

“When are you going to get it through your head?” she asked going over to his side. “We're in this together.”

“That you are.” The four of us jumped and spun around only to see Umbridge, who was glaring at us with a bit of a smug grin.

_‘Well...shit…’_ Within minutes, each one of us was being held by a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco, unsurprisingly, being my captor though with his grip, it was just for show, and our wands were taken. Harry, unlike the rest of us, was bound to a chair in front of Umbridge's desk, Umbridge standing in front of him, while the rest of us were behind it. Umbridge leaned down so she was eye level with Harry before she spoke.

“You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?”

“No.” A slap rang throughout the room, causing many of us to flinch as others took a collective breath, or in mine and Sambiance's case, glaring harder at the witch.

“Liar,” she hissed.

“You sent for me, Headmistress?” In the doorway stood Snape, whose eyes flickered over each one of us in the room as Umbridge straightened up.

“Snape, yes,” she said, finally looking at the said person. “The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you got the Veritaserum?”

_‘Here I thought she was at her most desperate.’_

“I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it one Miss. Edgecombe.” I sighed, shaking my head lightly as Snape continued. “Unless you wish to poison him...and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did,” Sambiance and I shared a somewhat surprised look. “I cannot help you.” With that, he turned to leave.

“He's got Padfoot,” Harry suddenly said, causing Snape to freeze mid-step. “He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.” I raised an eyebrow at Harry's outburst as I somehow kept the smug smirk that wanted to be seen, hidden.

“Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?” Umbridge questions rather quickly as she looked between the two, stopping on Snape. When Snape turned to her, his face was unreadable but there were the slightest hints of confusion and recognition in his dark eyes.

“No idea,” was all he said before leaving.

_‘Gotta love Snape sometimes and very smart thinking, Harry.’_ An almost unheard sigh escaped Umbridge's slightly hunched over form.

“Very well. You give me no choice, Potter,” she said as she turns so she was facing her desk and those of us behind it. “As this is an issue of Ministry Security...you leave me with...no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse 'ought to loosen your tongue.” I'll admit I wasn't really surprised that she would go so far but I knew the others, including the Slytherins, were based on the surprised looks, the glances that were shared, and the shuffling that was heard.

“That's illegal,” Hermione stated.

“What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him,” Umbridge says as she lays the picture of the said person that was on her desk face down.

“You really are no better than those in Azkaban,” I stated, gaining everyone's attention.

“Quiet, Miss. Callard!” I glared at her.

“Or what? You gonna use the spell on me too?” Draco's grip tightened to my words though I continued to glare at the pink-clad witch.

“Don't tempt me, Callard,” she spat. I smirked.

“Don't misinterpret. I'm not trying to tempt you, I'm daring you to,” I challenged. As the two of us stared each other down the tension became so palpable that it was suffocating. Umbridge was the first to break eye contact, solely focusing on Harry once she did. Once again, the tension became worse the moment Umbridge raised her wand at Harry.

“Tell her, Harry!” Hermione shouted just as Umbridge opened her mouth.

“Tell me what?” Umbridge asked, wand still pointed at Harry.

_‘Yeah Hermione, tell her what?’_

“Well, if you won't tell her where it is...I will.”

“Where what is?” Hermione looked a bit apprehensive but she answered anyway.

“Dumbledore's secret weapon.”

_‘His what!?’_ I thought as I stared at her in shock. Umbridge took a minute to process, her lips twitching as if she was going to smile though still being at a loss. Once she regained her composure, Hermione, Harry, and herself left the room, leaving the small group of Slytherins to watch the rest of us. The rest of us were scattered around the small office, most of the Slytherins, excluding myself, Sambiance, and Draco, were poking their noses into the boxes that contained some of the twins and I's creations. Without the others, besides Sambiance, I explained to Draco what we were actually trying to do, which by the look he gave I could tell it worried him.

“Cyn, did you know what Mione was talking about?” Sambiance asked once I finished explaining everything to Draco.

“Not a clue,” I replied as I felt Draco intertwine our hands together. Sambiance chuckled as I turned my attention towards him with a raised eyebrow only earning me a smirk in response.

“Honestly, how have they not noticed?” Sambiance asked, causing the two of us to look at her. I shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“They'll find out soon enough,” Draco added. Surprisingly, his words got Sambiance to smirk.

“Whatever you're planning, Malfoy, do it.” I blinked a few times as I stared at her in surprise.

“Plan to.”

_‘What the hell just happened?’_ I thought before I spoke. “When the hell did you start encouraging him to do things?”

“When you two became official.” I opened my mouth to say something only to be cut off by Crabbe.

“What do you think you're doing, Weasley?” I looked over Sambiance's shoulder as she spun around, to see Ron holding a small plastic bag of chocolate.

“I'm hungry,” was all Ron said as he opened the bag. It was then that I noticed one of the Weasley Wheezes boxes lids were slightly off. My eyes widened, realizing exactly what Ron had in his hand.

_‘Smart thinking, Ron, though I'm gonna feel a bit bad about what's gonna happen next,’_ I thought as they took the chocolates from Ron. Not even a minute after they had eaten their first piece, they booked it out of the room, hands over their mouths.

“What was that?” Draco asked as Sambiance basically died laughing.

“Puking Pastilles.”

“Do they normally work that fast?”

“Yep,” I answered, shaking my head before looking up at Draco, who was still looking at the door. “They're gonna be...uh...busy, for lack of a better word, for the next few hours.” Draco made a face that was a mix between 'who would've thought' and 'glad that wasn't me'. Someone cleared their throat, causing Draco, Sambiance, and I to look at my now wand-armed friends, Ron, and Ginny with their wands pointed at Draco as they glared.

“I believe that's your cue to go,” I said, looking back up at Draco.

“Yep,” he leaned down and pecked my lips, “Good luck, Love.” With that, he ran out of the room.

“What the bloody hell was that!?” I turned my attention to the others who, besides Ron, whose face was a mix between disgust and shocked, were surprised.

“The face says you already know what that was, Ronald, and even if you didn't it's not at the top of the list so I'm not going to explain it,” I stated causing Ron to glare. “Now, do you have any idea of what Hermione was talking about?” I asked, getting to the topic that we should be on as Sambiance and I grabbed our wands from Umbridge's desk.

“I've got an idea.”

“Then lead the way.”

 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Ding**.

“Department of Mysteries.” That's right, were at the Ministry of Magic. Once we had caught up with Harry and Hermione, who had led Umbridge to Hagrid's half-brother, Grawp and into the hands of a very unhappy group of Centaurs. Harry and Luna then helped us mount a creature that can only be seen by those who have seen death called Thestrals. We immediately left the elevator, running towards the door Harry had been dreaming about for months. Some of us lit the end of our wands as we passed through the door. My eyes widened at the sight of tall shelves that disappeared into the surrounding darkness. They were full of smoky glass spheres that ranged from the size of the snitch to a quaffle. Harry had rushed ahead of the rest of us only to see that the spot he said Sirius should've been empty before Neville caught his attention.

“It's a trap,” Sambiance said, loud enough for only me to hear as Harry pulled a palm-sized sphere from one of the shelves.

“I know,” was all I said as I continued looking down the dark path in front of me. Just then quiet steps reached my ears and out of the darkness came a Death Eater.

“Harry!” I called, not moving my eyes from the person in front of me. The sound of shuffling feet reached my ears before I saw Harry from the corner of my eye.

“Where's Sirius?”

“You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams...” the Death Eater said as he walked towards us, pulling his wand from his walking stick.

_'Wait, walking stick? It can be...'_ With a quick wave of his wand, the Death Eater's mask, as well as the black from his hair, disappeared, revealing none other than Lucius Malfoy.

“...and reality.” I stared at Lucius in shock as a sinking feeling started setting in. Glancing at Sambiance from the corner of my eye, I saw that she was just as surprised as I was. Turning my attention to the others I was horrified to find that none of them were surprised, instead, they were either glaring or just staring at Lucius with a stone-like expression.

_'They knew...'_ I thought, returning my attention to Lucius. _'They knew this whole time.'_

“You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see,” Lucius told Harry as he took a few steps towards us. “Now, hand me the prophecy.”

“If you do anything to us, I'll break it.” Just as Harry finished speaking a cackle filled the air before a black haired female started appearing from the shadows. I tilted my head a bit to Lucius's slightly soured expression at the woman's interruption.

“He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter,” she said as she stopped next to Lucius, allowing me to see who she was.

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” Neville said what most likely what everyone else was thinking. An amused smirk appeared on her face.

“Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?” she asked, even though she clearly knew the answer.

“Better, now they're about to be avenged,” Neville retorted, his wand instantly raising, along with Bellatrix's, mine, and a few of the others behind me as well.

“Now, let's everybody just calm down...” Lucius said in a voice that sounded as if he was trying to soothe a child, though he slightly raised his hands. “...shall we? All we want is that prophecy.”

“Why?” I asked, gaining everyone attention. “Why did Voldemort need Harry to come and get that?” I added, motioning to the sphere in Harry's hand without taking my eyes off the two Death Eaters. Lucius's face never changed from my question but Bellatrix's did. Her face had morphed into shock.

“You dare speak his name?” she asked in almost a whisper before the shock changed into a full-blown glare. “You filthy Blood Traitor!” she added, this time screaming, her voice echoing around the somewhat open room. I raised an eyebrow at her. Then, a deep chuckled followed causing a chill to run down my spine.

“You shouldn't mind her, Bella, she's just curious. Just like my sweet baby sister was,” said the gruff voice of [Darius Bishop](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454560193/) as he emerged from the shadows and took his place beside Bellatrix.

“You,” I practically growled out as I glowered at the black haired man before me. He smirked, gray eyes dancing with amusement.

“Me. I'm so glad you remember your dear old uncle but is that any way to greet me.” I scoffed.

“You expected a warm welcoming? Especially after you murdered my parents,” I stated, taking note of the surprised look that Sambiance and Harry had. “You're more delusional than I thought,” I added, turning my attention back to Lucius. “I believe an answer has yet been given.” He gave me a glare as more footsteps were heard, telling me that there were more Death Eaters.

“Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really,” Lucius said, eyes focused on Harry and the prophecy he held while the three of them slowly started moving towards us, causing me to raise my wand higher than it already was. “Haven't you always wondered...what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you...when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do...is give it to me. Then I can show you everything.”

_'Damn. I really hate to admit it but Lucius really has a silver tongue. Why does he sound so desperate though?'_

“I've waited fourteen years,” Garry said, snapping me from my thoughts. Lucius easily feigned sympathy as he spoke.

“I know.”

“I guess I can wait a little longer. Now. Stupefy!” With that, we all shot off a spell and took off running, getting separated, and taking care of a few Death Eaters before we literally ran back into each other. The sound of a Death Eater apparating towards us caused us to look down the path to our right.

_'Why do they basically turn into black smoke clouds?'_ I thought as Ginny stepped forward.

“Reducto!” she called sending a shot of bluish-white light at the oncoming Death Eater which exploded on contact. Unfortunately, the blast was a bit more than the shelves could take since many of the spheres started falling.

_'Oh boy.'_

 


	11. Chapter Ten

“Get back to the door!”

_'Don't have to tell me twice,'_ was all I thought as I booked it with everyone else. Finding the door was surprisingly easy, opening the door and falling through it was even more of one.

“Arresto Momentum!” I cast, stopping us a foot off the floor before we completely landed.

“Thanks, Cyn.”

“Anytime.” Standing, I brushed myself off as I took in the circular room. Thanks to the low-hanging lanterns I was able to see seven rocks that seemed to stand at maybe four feet high. They surrounded a much larger one that had an empty archway dead center of it though by the way Harry was looking at it made me question if it was really empty.

“Harry! We need to get out of here!” Hermione cried, trying to get said person's attention.

“Don't you hear the voices?” Harry asked, eyes still locked on the archway. “What are they saying?” I tilted my head in confusion as I looked at Sambiance and mouthed _“Do you hear anything?”_. She shook her head as Hermione spoke.

“Voices? There aren't any voices, Harry. It's just an empty archway. Harry, we need to leave!”

“I hear them too,” Luna said as she and Harry moved closer to the archway, completely ignoring Hermione.

“Please, Harry!” Again there was nothing from the tow, at least not until Harry spun around with his wand raised in the direction that we had fallen from.

“Get behind me!” Without question, we did as Harry ordered, taking up the same stance that he was in. A minute of silence caused the atmosphere to become so tense that it was starting to become extremely suffocating. Then all of a sudden black consumed my sight, electing gasps from not only myself but everyone else as well. In an instant, my wand was ripped from my grasp and I was grabbed. When I was able to see, the sight of all of my friends, excluding Harry, were being held captive by a Death Eater. I squirmed only to hiss in pain when my hair was pulled, making it so my head was leaning against my captor's chest.

“Quit squirming, Sweetheart,” the gruff voice of my pathetic uncle hissed in my ear as he placed his wand to my throat. The sound of Lucius's voice caught my attention, making me looked towards where Harry was still standing to see Lucius walking towards him.

“Did you actually believe...or were you truly naive enough to think...” he said walking past Harry, placing himself between the said person and the archway. "...that children stood a chance against us?"

“You'd be surprised what children can do, Lucius,” I said, surprising myself for being able to speak in the current situation I'm in. “Children tend to do the things that adults never see coming.” I winced as the wand was press harder into my throat, my eyes still never leaving Lucius's form. He was quiet as if he was taking in the words that I had just spoken. seemingly, deciding my words meant nothing he turned his attention back on Harry.

“I'll make this simple for you, Potter,” he said, holding his hand out. “Give me the prophecy now...or watch your friends die.”

_'Typical last resort tactic,'_ I thought as Harry looked around at each of us before he turned his attention back on the outstretched hand before him.

“Don't give it to him, Harry!” Neville called, immediately being silenced by Bellatrix putting her wand to his throat. Harry looked down at the sphere with a look of defeat on his face, telling me he wasn't going to risk our lives. He set the sphere in the outstretched hand causing Lucius to look as if he won the greatest prize in the world.

**Pop!**

My eyes widened to see none other than Sirius standing behind Lucius. Having heard the pop, Lucius spun around, looking a little confused until his eyes landed on the person responsible.

“Get away from my Godson,” was all Sirius said before he punched Lucius, causing the latter to lose his grasp on the sphere as he rolled down the rock.

_'Did he really hit him that hard?'_ I thought as I watched Lucius attempt to catch the prophecy before it shattered on the floor. _'Why does he looked like he's going to die? Was he on his last strict?'_ All hell broke loose as more pops happened and each Death Eater was locked in combat with a member of the Order. Spells and their casters were flying around the room as a few members gathered us, children, together.

“Looks like its the end of the line for you, my dear,” I heard from the right of where we all were. Turning to the source, my eyes widened at the sight before me. Darius was standing over Aunt Natalie, a smug smirk on his face with his wand pointed at her, ready for the final blow. Panic started coursing through my veins as I searched to floor for a wand. Fortunately, I found one and immediately went for it.

“Expelliarmus!” I yelled, feeling an uncomfortable tingling run through my hand. Darius's wand flew out of his hand causing him to spin around.

“Incarcerous!” Ropes instantly bound his body sending him to the floor as well as sending another uncomfortable wave of tingles through my hand again. Aunt Natalie nodded in thanks which I returned before Looking down at the wand that was in my hand.

_'Out of all the wands that I could've grabbed, it had to be Lucius's.'_

“Avada Kedavra!” My head snapped up only to see Sirius get hit with the spell. My eyes widened as he vanished beyond the empty archway. Once Harry had started to scream I put my head down and looked at the floor. I won't lie, the idea of Sirius dying hurt but no to the same extent that it did to Harry. The sound of someone running caused me to look up only to see Harry disappearing through the exit of the room. Taking a second to look at the others in the room, I saw that most of them were shocked but none looked as broken as Lupin did. Once the shock of what had just happened the others started gathering up the Death Eaters.

“Are you alright?” Sambiance asked as I found the other half of Lucius's wand.

“Not sure honestly,” I answered taking my wand that she was holding out to me after I replace Lucius's in the walking stick. “A little peeved that I was left out on a few details,” I added as we walked past the group of Death Eaters. I deep chuckle caused me to stop.

“What are you laughing about?” I asked, turning so I was looking at Darius.

“Do you honestly believe that we're going to be in Azkaban very long?” he asked a proud grin lining his face. “We'll be out in less time than the last.”

“Good,” I hissed with a glare that would've put him six-feet under if looks could kill. "Because the next time I see you, I'm gonna kill you myself. That I promise you.”

 


	12. Epilogue

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS**

 

_In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this county and is active once more._

_"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy._

_"We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defense that will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."_

_Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

_Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards, and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the Boy Who Lived-"_

 

_‘He's the Boy Who Lived again, huh? Lord Thingy? Really? Well, whatever, at least the Ministry's got itself right now,’_ I thought, folding the Daily Prophet up and continued on my way to the great hall. It's been a few days since the Battle at the Ministry and saying that we were all exhausted would be an understatement. The next day after, McGonagall returned to the school and ended up giving each of those who showed the Wizarding World the truth, fifty points each.

“Ignoring me now?” I jumped before facing the owner which was Draco. I sighed and shook my head.

“Not intentionally, no,” I answered, looking back at the stairs. “Been thinking about a few things.”

“Is my father...one of them?” he asked, sounds nervous. I sighed, feeling his eyes on me, but nodded.

“Yes, he's one of them,” I said, stopping on the platform before the stairs that led down to the great hall. “Draco...I am sorry about what happened to Lucius and for what problems are bound to come with it, but had I known he was one of them, I've would've never gone to the Ministry.” He looked a little surprised as he spoke.

“You didn't know?”

“No. The Golden Trio never told me. Did you even know?” He shook his head.

“Mum sent a letter explaining everything,” he said before he took my face in his hands. “...and you have nothing to apologize for. Mum and I don't blame you.”

“Its Harry you blame.” He nodded even though he didn't have to. “Even though you two don't blame me, I am still part-mmph!” I blinked at Draco a few times as he pulled back. “That was an interesting way to shut me up.” He chuckled as he pulled his hands away. Just then, a familiar scream was heard along with a cackle a few floors above us.

“Was that-”

“Umbridge and Peeves? Yes.” A few giggles caused me to look towards the great hall only to see many of the students, along with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall standing in the entrance. An idea struck me as I looked in the direction that the screams and laughter were coming from. I smirked.

“Professors!” I called, turning my attention to them.

“What is it, Miss. Callard?” McGonagall asked.

“Can I please become karma just this once without getting my house into trouble?” Snape and McGonagall looked a little confused but Dumbledore had a knowing look on his face.

“Just this once, Miss. Callard,” was all Dumbledore said causing my smirk to grow a little. Without hesitating, I cupped my hands around my mouth and called.

“Bring her this way will ya, Peeves!” A cackle was heard.

“You got it, Little Callard!”

“Do I even want to know what you're planning?” Draco asked as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the small flight of stairs.

“Even if you didn't want to know you're going to find out,” I told him, stopping once we were a few feet away and in front of the three professors. “Besides, I believe its the right time now. I suggest you go stand over there,” I added handing him the Daily Prophet that I was still holding and motioning him to go over by the professors and other students.

“Right time? For what?”

“You'll see. Now go,” I said, shooing him off. Shutting my eyes, [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453450009792/) allowed my body to shift so that I was no longer standing on two legs, but four. Gasps resounded throughout the space as the scents of everyone around assaulted my nose. Opening my eyes, I took in the expressions of everyone. Astonishment. Disbelief. Fright. Confusion. Even excitement. Dumbledore still had the knowing look as well as a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Draco on the other hand, had the look of admiration as he jaw slightly hung open. I chuckled which for everyone else came out as a purr. He must've understood what I did since he shot me a playful glare. Then a sickly sweet scent reached my nose causing me to look towards the grand staircase. My ears twitched to the sound of heels on the stone floors, heading in my direction at an extremely fast pace.

_‘It's time to play,’_ I thought as I sat, curling my tail so the end was laying in front of my front paws. Umbridge finally came into view and made it down the flight of stairs only to freeze, wide eyes filled with fear and slack-jawed once she finally saw me. I growled causing her to flinch as well as make a few others jump. Knowing that I had her full attention, I started pacing back and forth, never taking my sapphire blue eyes off of her shaking form. Moving to the left I saw her shuffle a few steps to the right. I continued moving to the left, growling and hissing until she was standing with her back towards the courtyard.

_‘Perfect.’_ I crouched as if I was going to pounce, still growling as I did. _‘3, 2, 1…’_ With a small hop, a roar ripped from my throat, gaining a blood-curdling scream from the pink-clad witch as she spun around and booked it out into the courtyard. In almost the same moment I had roared everyone had started laughing which I joined in with once I had straightened up from my crouch.

“A feisty little kitten, aren't you, Little Callard,” Peeves said as he floated over to my side, holding what looked to be McGonagall's walking stick. I growled at him, only getting him to laugh before I motioned him to follow after Umbridge with my head which he did gladly. Some of the students followed after the poltergeist and witch while I shifted back. Pushing a strand of hair out of my face, I turned around to face the professors, Draco, and the few students that had stayed back and were cheering. Each professor looked highly amused by what just transpired while Draco was laughing with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his face.

“Well played, Miss. Callard,” said Dumbledore. All I did was smile.

 

_ "Secrets and lies. That was the big thing this year and the lesson that I took was this: the truth is always going to come to light no matter how many times you try to cover it up. I knew then, things were only going to get harder and far more complicated, but what I didn't realize at the time was just how much it was going to affect not only the others but myself as well." _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. Just wanted to tell you that this series is going to be on hold for the time being since I'm still trying to figure out the next book. I also wanted to state to some of the more die-hard Potterheads out there, that I do know that Draco was aware of everything but I believe that Narcissa would've wanted to keep him in the dark on all the Death Eater things for as long as she could. Anyway, thanks for reading along this far and I hope you enjoy anything else that goes up.


End file.
